Finding Melody
by Forever-Readin
Summary: Mizushima Kokoro always loved the piano. It kept her heart happy and away from the last memory that broke it. The perfect music her fingers make as it dance along the keys. Now she must help accompany the ensemble in practices for the national competition, but she can't help but wonder. Is it worth it to pursue love again?


**A/N - Hey you guys! This is my first story in fanfiction. So don't judge me. The chapters for this particular story will take a very long time just because they correspond to the episodes of the anime (So this one is the first episode). I'm sorry if there is a long wait it takes a lot of time to make these. :)**

"What beautiful notes," I hear whispers all around me.

"She is brightly talented for her age," I hear more whispers. I finish my last note and let out a sigh. I feel everyone stand up and begin to clap. The sudden vibrating from the clapping starts to spread through my chest and across my body. I stand up and bow the sudden warmth coming to my face. I've never really cared about them when I play piano, but once I'm done I start to feel more flustered. I walk to the assigned dressing room and I collapse on the chair. I take a gulp from my water bottle feeling the nerves in me start to unravel. Then suddenly I hear a low clap and I turn around. I come face to face with a blonde boy. I could feel the chuckle rumbling in his throat before I could even hear it.

"That was a marvelous performance you had out there?" He grins.

"Who are you?" I step back and question. He lets out a laugh and puts a hand on his face.

"Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself. I am Tougane Chiaki," He gives a short bow. I stare at him finding myself looking at his uniform. It was a school uniform. Its colors are red, black and white with a grey accent. I quickly realize it's from the Jinnan High School. I glare at him this time and step forward.

"Is there something you need from me?" I ask.

"No not really. More like an invitation, an offer, or possibly a proposal."

"Explain?"

"How would you like to come and go to Jinnan High School? Of course if you can't afford it there is always a chance of scholarship," He mutters to himself.

"Wait a minute! Who says I want to go to Jinnan?"

"Well I would have thought you would have accepted my approval. I also brought a red flower just for the occasion."

"So let me guess these red flowers must be you kind of specialty, isn't it?"

"No, it's really the Jillian's high school specialty. I just bring them around a lot."

"Well let me tell you this Tougane Chiaki. I'm already going to a school so I have to reject the scholarship possibility," I give him a smirk. He lets out a laugh.

"You're quite strange for girl I just met. Usually they should be glad to get an offer from Jinnan. Especially, from me," he smirks back at me. I roll my eyes.

"Save it. I already said no," I shrug.

"Then I guess I'll just leave this here with my number of course. Just in case you have any second thought," He sets down the rose. I glare as he walks out and I stare at the piece of paper. On it is signed his number. I grind my teeth together, taking the paper and crumpling it up.

"Kokoro-kun ready to go?" Mizushima Arata walks in.

"Let's go!" I stuff the piece of paper down my pocket. We walk out and I grab my sheet music. I stare at the red flower for the longest time closing the door tightly. We walk out of the building and I let out a sudden sigh of relief. I close my eyes and lean my head on Arata's shoulder. He lets out a chuckle and I cover his mouth.

"Hush little brother. I'm tired and I want to sleep before arriving to the concert," I mutter. My brother obediently stays quiet and I fall asleep in an instant.

"You're so lucky this was your last concert. You're going to be exhausted for the concert," Arata laughs. I roll my eyes and snuggle close to him. I go through a dreamless sleep until I'm being shaken awake. I stretch and let out a yawn, and Arata tries not to laugh at me because he knows I would hit him if he does. I fix my hair and wipe my face from any drool.

"Are we here?" I look out the window. We're in front of a large building and I quickly walk out of the car and dash forward.

"Kokoro-kun, wait!" I hear Arata. I don't listen to him and I past the front doors and into the auditorium. I give my ticket to the man and I excitedly sit down. I sit up close in the second row to the front. I look at the stage in wonder. Arata finally catches up to me and I squeeze his arm in excitement.

"Isn't this amazing Arata-kun," I stare out on the stage. The lights dim down and I wince when I hear the girls begin to squeal. They're here for the good-looking boys; I'm here for the music.

"Jinnan is first," Arata whisper and I freeze. Then suddenly I see Tougane Chiaki and his piano accompanist. I gasp once my eyes land on his instrument. It was a bold electric violin. Someone playing an electric violin in a classical music concert; I've never heard of such a thing. His fingers are elegant and create such a unique sound being paired with classical music. I stop myself from staring and awe and I cross my arm over my chest. I won't satisfy a guy like him, but I had to admit his technique was flawless. Once he finishes playing his last notes he scans the audience and then his eyes stop on me. Of all people he could look at his eyes had to stare down at me. I feel the sudden blush rush to my cheeks and I look away quickly.

"Chiaki-Sama!" All the girls squeal. I let out an annoyed cough under my breath. Once he leaves we wait for the next person to replace him. The door swings upon and the air suddenly goes down. I feel a slight chill and I rub my cold arms. I see Myoga Reiji walking to center stage, and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. He starts playing his elegant violin and I'm taken over by its beauty. Amane High School should be really proud about him. His performance makes everyone sit on the edge of their seats. Chiaki shows much spirit and definite flamboyance; however, Reiji is a colder and detached side.

Kisaragi Ritsu was up next and I watched him elegantly walk to the center of the stage. His stance showed complete confidence and composure. His face was calm and showed no emotion. He took his violin and started playing. His style is clean and very well suited for him. It's completely different the two from before. I listen to him play peacefully. When he finishes I couldn't help but clap my heart out for him. Seiso was proud of their famous instrumental students. I almost felt nervous on how I would fit in in there.

The two from before come back onto the stage next to Ritsu, and I glance at Arata in confusion. The man holding a microphone starts to talk.

"I have a very important announcement to make," the announcer calls off. He starts to talk about a huge high school competition made up of ensemble performances in the summer. So as people get to leave for most of the summer, the rest of the chosen ensemble must practice for this competition. The prize was a chance to get a scholarship and study overseas. I let out a gasp.

"Look forward to this contest that will name the number one high school in Japan!" The announcer concludes. I find myself clapping and I ignore the watchful look from Chiaka. When we walked out of the auditorium I was overwhelmed by the shouting and boasting of their schools. I didn't know so many people were so pumped about this. I quickly spot Mizushima Haruto. He quickly spots us and I wave and pull Arata along. I pull him into a hug and he smiles.

"I can't wait to see you in the competition Haruto. It's exciting you'll be in such a national event," I said happily. I knew that he was for sure going to be added into the ensemble. He nods in agreement. Haruto was a first year just like his brother, and I was a second year. However, at times he would always seem to act older than me. Suddenly there was a commotion near Ristu and I see a tall good-looking boy with brown hair I knew too well. I walked forward with Arata and Haruto watching Sakaki Daichi holding a girl's hand and looking into her face. I let out a laugh and shake my head. Diachi would always cause such a ruckus like this; he never seemed to stop flirting with people. Haruto walks up trying to figure out what was going on. After Haruto finally stopped Daichi, Ritsu managed to talk to everyone about them winning the competition.

He gives out a proud and confident pep talk to everyone in the orchestra club. "To dominate the country, nothing less will do," Ritsu exclaims.

"Right!" Everyone else shouts in motivation. I hear someone laugh and I look up to see Chiaki. I grind my teeth together feeling annoyance pierce me. He talked confident and overall cocky and I hated it.

"We will defeat you and Jinnan will take first place!" He points out, of course, a red flower. When Ristu fights back Chiaki lets out a laugh. "That's the spirit Kisaragi Ritsu! I'll defeat you even more." Before he leaves he turns back and smirks.

"Don't break a leg before we break it for you."

"Who does he think he is?" I growl under my breath. Arata lets out a laugh and I stare up at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You're always so competitive!" He pats my head and I scowl at him. We leave quickly with Haruto in tow and Arata drops Haruto and I off at the Seiso's student dorm. I hug my baby brother rubbing his head. "Don't go into too much trouble," I warn. He doesn't say anything and just smiles.

I open the door and into my own room collapsing on the firm bed. I don't even think on changing and I cover myself in the warm blankets and fall asleep. I find myself in a dream; I'm sitting on a chair, my legs and hands being tied down. I watch as dark mask figures smash instruments in front my eyes. To violins from trumpets or trombones were being destroyed one by one. Then I see a piano being pushed in front of me. They untie me and hands me a hammer.

"Destroy this piano or we'll destroy you," one masked figure echoes. He presses a gun to my head but I refuse. He lets out a deep laugh and then I wake up. I let out a chocked scream clutching onto my blankets. I let out a sigh of relief when I find myself back in my room. The words echo into my head _we're going to destroy you. _A light peeks through my shades and I stand up to open the curtains. I look out the window letting out a sigh. The morning is bright and the day leaves to many opportunities. I change into my school uniform and brush my hair into a ponytail. I brush my teeth in the bathroom and grab my bag. I walk out of my room and freeze to see a blonde girl, and a blue haired boy. I've never seen them before so this was a surprise.

"What about you?" Ristu questions the blue haired boy.

"Oh all right!" He scratches his hair in annoyance. "It's too dangerous leaving Kanade here by herself. I'll go to Seiso, too, but this is the last time you'll get your way with me!" I suddenly let out a giggle and I slap my hand over my mouth. The three stare at me in surprise. The blonde hair girl and Ristu gave me a smile, but the blue haired boy just looked away, annoyed.

"Koroko come on let's go!" Haruto surprises me. I jump a little bit and turn around to see him ready. I only nod and walk out with him and wave goodbye to everyone.

"I'm excited to have you guys join Seiso and possibly the orchestra club!" I shout before the door closes.

Haruto and I get to school a little earlier then most. Many people have already left for the summer, but the orchestra club must stay to pick members for the ensemble, and then the ensemble must practice until the competition. Well at least that's what Haruto says, in which he heard from Ristu.

"Second year, Kisaragi Kyoya ," the blue haired boy greets. I prop my feet on a table in the back watching the two new members introduce themselves.

"Second year, Kohinata Kanade," The girl says politely. Ristu continues talking, surprisingly about the competition. I put my feet back on the floor leaning in carefully. Kyoya looks up and notices me. We lock eye contact for a moment and I stare at him with a calm composure. He quickly looks away.

"I will call the names of the members who will participate," Ristu announces. I hear everyone hold in their breath with anticipation.

"First violin will be me, Kisaragi Ristu. Next is viola. Our vice president, Sakaki Daichi, will play. The cello is first year Mizushima Haruto. Finally, second violin are two people: Kisaragi Kyoya and Kohinata Kanade. A double cast," Ristu declares.

"Huh!?" they both cried out.

"What?" Everyone cries out. I'm almost at the edge of my seat and I fight the urge to laugh out loud. This is going to be a very interesting event.


End file.
